Telephonies
The Gangreen gang prank call people. Plot Narrator: The City of Tree Town whe- (He is cut short when he hears his phone ring) Narrator: Hello? Ace(Leader of the Gangreen Gang): Yeah listin jerkface you good for nothing toad! Narrator: You cant talk to me like that! Ace: How bout this? I think you stink! I can smell you over the phone! Narrator: Why i outta- who is this? (Cuts to the Gangreen Gang laughing) Narrator:Oh the GANGREEN GANG. Oh you good for nothing prank callers. Ace: Alright lets do another prank call! (Calls the phone again he is talking to Spook as a restaurant manager.) Spook: Hello! Ace: Do you have Frog legs? Spook: No Ace: Do you have to work then JERK! (Hangs up phone) (Gang is laughing) Arturo: I want to try! (He gets the phone and calls Professor Untorium.) Professor: Hello? Arturo: Am i speaking to the man of the house? Professor: Yes Arturo: Well you just won 10 million Dollars! Professor(Excited): 10 Mill.. 10 MILLION DOLLARS!?!? WOW Arturo: Can you hold? Professor: Sure! (Arturo sitlently hangs up the phone so the Professor won't notice) (Gang laughs again) Ace: Alright whos next (Everyone rasies their hands he gives it to Big Billy) Other gang(Except Ace,Arturo and billy): Aw man (Big Billy Calls Robo Star answrs the phone) Robo Star: Hello? Big Billy: Dawwwwww Robo Star: Who is this? Big Billy: Billy Robo Star: Billy who? Big Billy: Big Billy Robo Star: Is this a prank call? Big Billy: yes Robo Star: Because its not a good one. Big Billy: I'm Sorry (Ace grabs the phone) Ace: Give me that! Ace: Uhhhh. Prince Albert in a fridge! Robo Star: Oh God I better let him out. (Phone hangs up) Ace: THAT WAS PATHETIC. Other Gang: Were Sorry Ace! Ace: Its not the jokes its the pranks we need something big (They see the City Hall) Ace: Grubber you try to prank call the Mayor out of their! (Grubber gets the phone on and turns his voice into Miss Bellum's voice) Mayor: Hello? Oh Miss Belum Grubber(Miss Bellums voice): Mayor quick! we need a new store everoyne is ranting for one The Gang: WE WANT A SHOP WE WANT A SHOP! Mayor: Oh boy i Better get to the shop! Ace: Lets go!. (They sneak in and find the Powerpuff Hotline.) Ace: Perfect. The PowerPuff Girls look confused at Professor Untorium who is still on the phone. Blossom: Whats with are father? Bubbles: I know something is going wrong (Hotline rings) Girls: AH the hotline! (Blossom answers) Blossom: Yes Mayor? Britton is thinking of a plan to rule the world? Where on it! Grubber(In Mayors voice): HURRY (The GangreenGang laugh at the prank call) (Inisde it shows Britton Sleeping in his house the girls burst in) Britton: WHa- (The girls attack him) Blossom: Don't play dumb we know you have a evil plan Britton: What are you TAlking about! Buttercup: Yeah like you don't have a giant robot to smash earth? Britton: NO Blossom: No plans to take over the world Britton: NO Bubbles: TURN EVERYONE INTO ZOMBIES AND SCARE PEOPLE Britton: NO! I did nothing wrong Blossom: Then what did you do before we got here Britton: Sleeping! Buttercup: Before that! Britton: Reading the paper! Blossom: Well you better behave yourself! Britton: Oh goodness I better Not snore! (Girls return home) Blossom: How humiliating! (Hotline rings again) Blossom: Yes mayor? Rabbit is causing destruction on tree town ARE you sure?.....Alright Girls lets take him out (Rabbit is shown taking a bath peacefully with a well tended garden.) Blossom: OK RABBIT! its time to teach you a lesson Buttercup: This is for all the evil you've done (Punchs Rabbit) Blossom: This is for hurting people (grabs rabbits ears Bubbles: AND THIS IS FOR TAKING A BATH (Smacks Rabbit with his flowers Buttercup: Uh oh maybe he was taking a bath while keeping his garden clean Bubbles: Uh Rabbit? Blossom: We didn't mean to... (Rabbit Bursts out of the bath glaring Evily at the girls) Blossom(Nervousely): Tee hee maybe you were just taking a bath) (The girls giggle nervously and qucikly fly back home) Blossom: Strike 2 for the Mayor first Britton is innocent then Rabbit is clean whos next? (Hotline rings again) Blossom: Hello Mayor....... Blossom: Are you sure? Really? Really? Buttercup: Is it Serious this time? Blossom: Yes it is its AL CAPONE Bubbles: You mean the baddest of the baddest? Blossom: The Mayor cant be lying about this one LETS GO (They burst in only to see Capone exercising) Al: Hello Girls! what a pleasant suprise! Blossom: Have you done anything wrong today? Al: Nope. just exercising Blossom: Ok uh we better go then. Al: Bye Girls see you soon Goodbye( he grabs a phone) (Cuts to Britton talking to Rabbit on the phone) Britton: yes yes I heard you the first time Rabbit uh hold on someone is on the other line hold on. Al: Britton you remeber me? Britton: NOT you again! What do you want? Al: You wont belive what just happend! Britton: The Powerpuff Girls came in unexpected Al: HUH how did you know? Britton: Same thing happend to me and Rabbit hes on the other line Al: WELL PUT HIM UP Rabbit: They saw my Birthday Suit! Al: This is an Outrage! Britton: Definitely even though you guys are evil citizens and im good but were all still citiznes regardless Rabbit: BIRTHDAY SUIT (Crying on phone) Al: We need to complain! Britton: But to who? (They call the "Mayor" Billy answers it) Big Billy: Hellllllllllooo? Al: I WISH TO SPEAK TO THE MAYOR Big Billy: Duh hes not here right now can i take a massage? Al: Do you know when he'll be back? Big Billy: IDK you see Grubber tricked the mayor into leaving so we can break in and do prank calls. Al: HUH!!??!? you dont say... who am i talking to? Big Bily: Billy Al: Billy who? Big Billy: Billy of the GangreenGang(phone hangs up) Hello? (Door bursts open with an enraged Britton,Rabbit and Al Capone) Al: So you guys like to make PRANK CALLS (They charge beating up and possibly killing the Ganggreen Gang) Mayor returns Mayyor: Uhhhh (hotline rings) Blossom: What now mayor? Mayor: Come quick The Gaangreengang, Britton, Rabbit and Capone are fighting in my office Blossom: Yeah right Girls: Goodnight Professor (Shows Professor stil on the phone) Trivia #Spook survived this episode. #This is the only episode where Rabbit dosen't flip out. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images